


Crash Landing

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: After rescuing the crew and beaming back to the Franklin, there's a tiny moment when Jayla and Jim beam back where Spock is sat down and it looks like McCoy is treating him. Here's a little fic about that. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @skypattyjedimaster
> 
> What happen when the last crew with Spock was in the Franklin. It seems Spock needs to sit after the rescue.

He ignores them.

Her brow is creased as she assesses the situation, what she knows and the blanks her mind is filling in. She won’t ask, not while the crew is still being filtered out into a safer area.

McCoy is hovering close by, not drawing attention to the situation, but he’s close by. If Spock goes, he’ll catch him before he hits the ground.

And Spock hasn’t moved the hand from his side. He knows that at least it’s not bleeding, at least not outwardly. Besides from Uhura, Sulu also remains with the rest of the bridge crew. He doesn’t outwardly show concern, but he’s surely noticed the change of uniform.

If Spock could move his hand from the wound, he might do a better job of convincing them he was fine.  
But Jim still needs to get beamed back- Jaylah too. There’s no time for concern over him.

“What happened?” Sulu asked once the last of the crew has gone. He directs the question to McCoy and then his eyes travel to where Spock is clutching his side. He needs to move his hand, yet can’t.

“Just got a little banged up on a crash landing.” McCoy said, brief in details. Uhura doesn’t look convinced, but she doesn’t say anything. “Where’s that… “ McCoy mutters to himself as he looks for the tool he used earlier. “Aha,” he says, as he finds it.

“Do you need anything?” Sulu asks. He’s looking between them still and Spock decides that considering Chekov, Scotty and Jim all know he’s hurt, it would be pointless in trying to let the others think otherwise. He moves to the seat beside the console and sits in the chair, carefully so as not to pull the seared flesh of the wound. McCoy must have answered Sulu as he’s not quite so close now, instead, he has turned his attention to Chekov, and they are both, along with Scotty paying more attention to the situation on the planet with Jim.

Uhura is the only one who is still close to him and McCoy and her eyes are on the area Spock is clutching. He lets his hand finally moved from the wound, yet it feels no better.

“I think I’m just going to run this over again, just in case you did any damage,” McCoy says as he uses the

Spock leans back a little to allow McCoy access to the wound, though he feels more like he wants to curl in on himself. Though he feels better than he did earlier, aggravating the wound again has pushed his heart rate up and he can feel his temperature pushing back up again. He knows Uhura will notice if he breaks into a sweat again, she’d mentioned it to him before but he thought it was an odd observation to make.

Uhura stares a little longer than she should and when he looks at her, she looks away, seems flushed. “I can’t get used to you in that uniform,” she says softly. “You’re always in blue,” she comments.

He recalls her saying about blue before. About how much of his personal clothing items are also blue. She liked it, she’d said. She’d said he looked sexy in it. He’d called her illogical. He can’t recall for certain if he’d if she’d laughed at him for that or not. “My uniform at the academy was grey,” he comments.

McCoy switches off the machine. “That should help,” he says.

“Thank you, Doctor.” He belatedly realises he didn’t thank McCoy after he finished treated him last time, and in fact, the whole thing was a blur and he assumes he passed out during the procedure.

McCoy leans in closer and whispers to him “You can’t afford to lose any more blood. Lay off the heroics.” Spock listens and says nothing. He can see Uhura over McCoy’s shoulder, straining to hear. The glimpse of frustration he catches on her face indicates she couldn’t hear. McCoy steps back as the transporter sounds.


End file.
